(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a subpackaging shielding device that enables longitudinal and transversal rotation and angular adjustment of a canister. Moreover, a characteristic that enables the canister to be dismounted from a base facilitates transporting it using a carry support.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Modern radioactive medical drugs are already in extensive use; however, current drug canister devices used by medical teams only allow users to use a syringe to extract the drug within the canister device. Moreover, the canister devices are confined to unidirectional angular adjustment, which causes inconvenience to the user.